<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When The Stars Align by Babblefishgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312020">When The Stars Align</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babblefishgirl/pseuds/Babblefishgirl'>Babblefishgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Devious jaskier, Dom/sub, First time recieving rimming, Geralt's first time with a man, I haven't decided, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Not Established Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Temperature Play, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, dubcon, ish, or maybe not, slight homophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babblefishgirl/pseuds/Babblefishgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Witchers lose their strength when mars and pluto are in opposition and saturn is in retrograde. Jaskier helps Geralt get safe for this celestial event- then takes advantage of the situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt never really does tell him what exactly is wrong. Not at first, and never to his full satisfaction.</p><p>“Where exactly is it that you're looking to go, Geralt?” Jaskier asks with what he feels is extreme patience. It’s been around a week of this endless searching- Geralt scrutinizing and then rejecting every location they go to. “You could tell me- I may be able to help, do have a surprising amount of knowledge about the geography of the continent, what with my degree from Oxenfurt and all.” He says, teasing venom dripping from his tone.</p><p>“Somewhere that is out of the way.” Responded the witcher succinctly.</p><p>“Yes, you have said that before, my stoic, stubborn friend- but out of whose way?” Jaskier didn’t even try to keep the exasperation from his voice.</p><p>Geralt rounded on him- clearly annoyed by Jaskier’s constant questions “Everyone's!” a pause, “Including yours!”</p><p>Jaskier knew that that last bit was designed to get a rise out of him- but he had never let that deter him before. “Oh, you aren't in my way-” He said sweetly, “But if you’ve wanted somewhere dimly lit so you can sit and brood alone, we've passed any number of pubs and bars in the past few days.” </p><p>Geralt just sighed. He seemed tired, and Jaskier once again found himself concerned for his friend. Geralt has been passing by notice boards without stopping to check for posted contracts, restlessly looking for somewhere unknown to Jaskier and perhaps even to Geralt. It was quite unlike the usually focused and practical witcher.</p><p>“Geralt- is there someone hunting us? Someone you are afraid of?” Geralt snorts at that and looks away, clearly amused. “Oooh- kayyy, that’s clear enough! Then what? Just hiding from the general public? Is that something that my private manor could solve?” Jaskier had been avoiding offering to go there, but this searching has got to end, to his slight disappointment Geralt looks at him with interest. “A-ha! That’s caught your attention! Yes- I have a manor, because, as you perhaps didn’t know- I am the Viscount de Lettenhove. I have that title and a small property to go with it, but as you well know, I chose the barding life for myself instead of that stuffy existence.” Jaskier knew he was rambling, but he was quite nervous to return to his parents estate. It was a good place to get himself trapped in duty and parental expectation. “That name which I was given, Julien, that it, is less important to me than the name that I chose for myself, and I hardly ever have to answer to it anymore. Have I told you why I chose the name Jaskier? It means buttercup, you know-”</p><p>“Jaskier.” Geralt interrupted.</p><p>“Oh, rude Geralt! Nay, perhaps just impatient; my property is only three days comfortable walk from here, and” Jaskier looks wistfully upon the saddle, “If you let me on Roach it could go even faster.” Geralt doesn’t look like he is even close to letting that happen. </p><p>“Which direction?”</p><p>“Why, you’re ever so welcome! It would be no trouble to take a great hulking witcher into my parent’s lovely home for Melitele knows what reason! Truly, an honor,” a pause in which Jaskier waits for thanks that wasn’t coming, then “This way.” Jaskier starts walking “Honestly, Geralt. Sometimes I don't know what to do with you.” </p><p>“Hmm” Geralt agrees.</p><p>Walking at a leisurely pace, Jaskier swings his lute around in order to begin strumming it lightly. He is definitely feeling a little antsy about heading back to his once home, especially since he doesn’t know who might be there. After a few distracted and slightly discordant strums, he clears his throat.</p><p>“Okay, Geralt, I’m going to need just a few more words out of you now. How long do you need to be hidden away for?” </p><p>Geralt stares at him for a few beats “Two days.” A pause where he seems to be rethinking that, then “Ugh- I don’t know.”</p><p>They walk on some more, Jaskier’s anxiety beginning to mix unpleasantly with boredom. Two days should be fine, the chances of seeing his parents are pretty slim with that time frame, He continues to strum his lute, attempting to quell his feelings by composing rude poems about other bards to the tunes of other songs. Eventually, his wit goes dry, partially due to the lack of encouragement from his audience of one.</p><p>After a long silence, Jaskier can’t take it anymore, and heaves a heavy sigh. “Geralt… what is going on? You’ve heard of the cat, surely-  curiosity killed it Geralt! And I’m curious now- such that I may die of it soon.” Silence resounds “Geralt, are we in danger? At least tell me that.”</p><p>Geralt looks down at Jaskier for a moment looking him over thoroughly before saying with a wry look- “Constantly.”</p><p>“No, you big brute, are we in danger from this phantom that has you running like a frightened nobleman!” Geralt glares, then reaches into his saddlebag and pulls out a star chart that appears to detail the planet’s positions in the late spring sky of this year. It has several dates at the bottom, and Mars, Pluto and Saturn are marked out specially in the sky. It’s titled ‘The Wanderers’. Jaskier reads it out, “Whilst Saturn moves backwards in the sky and Mars and Pluto oppose, seek shelter all witchers from ones who would call you enemy, for near all your strength shall be gone.” The dates at the bottom occur about once every decade, but the next is coming up in only a few days time. </p><p>Jaskier took a moment to allow this to sink in, then asked cautiously “Your strength? Ah-as in your physical strength? As opposed to your strength of will or strength of character?” Geralt closed his eyes and dipped his head in assent. </p><p>“Oh, ho ho ho! But that sounds interesting! Geralt- have you any idea how many of my fantasies you could act out with me?! I could win against you at arm- wrestling! In fact- I could win in any of the combat arts! Against you!” Jaskier crowed delightedly, clearly enjoying the novelty of the thought. “Not that this isn’t terribly worrisome, I am so glad you trusted me with this, Geralt.” he added, being sure to put as much sincerity as he could muster at the moment into it.</p><p>Geralt gritted his teeth against the teasing- of course Jaskier would be excited at the prospect of embarrassing him and falsely winning tests of strength when he hears of this dangerous inconvenience to his person. “We can act out any fantasy you wish, just walk faster.”</p><p>Jaskier’s head snapped around and he fixed Geralt with an intense look, “Aaaannnnyyy fantasy?”</p><p>“Hmm.” Geralt nods in assent again- after all, what was there to be afraid of from his bard, who always meant him well. Suddenly, Jaskier was jogging ahead.</p><p>“C’mon, Roach- faster! We’ve got to make it before the planets align!” </p><p>With Jaskier more motivated the whole time, they covered a lot of ground before it was time to set up camp for the night.</p><p>“I want you to know that you will be perfectly safe there and that I trust all of my hired help implicitly. No one but me shall lay a finger on you.” Jaskier said into the darkness as they lie near each other in their bedrolls. “You must be so frightened to be becoming so vulnerable so soon,” Jaskier pressed, “Are you sure you don’t mind enacting my fantasies?”</p><p>“No, just go to sleep.”</p><p>The scent of Jaskier’s arousal began to bloom in the air, and Geralt ignored it. This is common when Jaskier lays down for the night- and likely has nothing to do with the conversation. The timing of it was unfortunate- but that meant nothing, as Jaskier gets that scent when he is in danger, when he is playing his songs well, and at other random times.</p><p>“Good night, Geralt,” Jaskier said sweetly, turning away from him and shifting to get comfortable.</p><p>Somewhere nearby, Roach snorted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Planet is from the Latin 'Planeta' meaning wanderers. They were called that because they look like stars to the naked eye, but move (or wander) across the skies.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They make it to Jaskier’s manor at around midday on the second day of travel. Jaskier unlocks the gates, allowing Roach inside. “Three days?” Geralt asks dryly as he dismounts to hand Roach’s bridle off to the groomsman.</p><p>“I said three days comfortable travel- at the pace of my choosing- which we would have had to do, since you did not have the key nor the directions to my little place here.”</p><p>“Hmm” Geralt said, after dismounting Roach, who was being taken to the stables for a brush down and feed. He had half a mind to follow her there and do it himself, but soon Jaskier was talking again- pulling his attention back to him.</p><p>“I know that as a monster-slaying hero you need to be on the move constantly, but I do like a more leisurely pace at times. Oh, and breaks! More often than you are usually inclined to take them- but then you wouldn’t think about that as you aren’t walking all day in these shoes.” Jaskier dramatically indicated his feet. They had courtly slippers over them, and hosiery peeking out of the tops. Geralt glanced to them, then began walking to the manor without comment. </p><p>“Hey! Wait up!” Jaskier called, skipping over to catch up. “You still haven't explained anything about this weakness which overcomes you; do you sleep the entire time? Will I need to feed you? Are you awake the entire time, but unable to even lift that great hulking form of yours off the bed? What happened the last time, on this date?” Jaskier indicated the previous opposition date on the map emphatically- “Did you spent those two days luxuriating in the home of another Viscount then?”</p><p>“No.” Geralt blankly intoned.</p><p>“No?! But no to which of those questions, Geralt- you truly are difficult; you do know that don’t you?”</p><p>Jaskier spent the rest of the day impatiently asking these questions, and many others, always coming back to asking whether the planets had aligned, whether Geralt felt any differently yet. Geralt answered only a few of the endless questions, and mostly with short answers and annoyed sighs. But, to Jaskier's disappointment they ended up going to their respective rooms for the night without any weakness having overcome Geralt, and with Jaskier very unsatisfied as to the particulars of the affliction. </p><p>The next morning, however, held a different story- Geralt was holding his body differently, swaying under his own weight, and acting as though lifting his bulky arms were a difficult task. He had not bothered to put his armor on either, and was instead in his leather pants and cloth black undershirt.</p><p>“It’s happened!” said Jaskier delightedly, “Don’t say a word- I know that it’s happened!” Geralt said nothing, only shot a look at Jaskier in warning. “Ooo, hoo hoo! There’s that scary face! Although,” he mused, “not quite as scary as it might have been yesterday. Come now” he puffs out his chest in a mockery of manliness- “I wish to challenge you to a bout of arm wrestling!”</p><p>Geralt sat himself down at the long dining table, the seat nearest the head, and it looked as though he was relieved to have taken the weight off his legs. Jaskier sat opposite him, and set his elbow on the table, preparing himself for battle. Geralt clasped his hand, and they locked eyes. Jaskier’s sparkled with malicious glee- “I cannot wait until I get to tell the story of how I defeated the great White Wolf in a test of strength!”</p><p>“Hmm,”Geralt started, amusement sparking in his own eyes “Who could you tell that would believe you?”</p><p>Jaskier fixed Geralt with a saucy gaze, holding eye contact boldly “Ah, but you would know the truth of it and that, my dear witcher, is good enough for me.” Without warning, Geralt began pushing his hand rightwards. “Oi! That’s cheating! I hadn’t even started counting yet!” Jaskier squawked, quickly lifting his lower half off the bench, and putting his right foot forward. It wasn’t long before Jaskier had their hands back in the center, Geralt’s arm shaking with the effort of maintaining even that. Jaskier then held the position for a while, gauging how much pressure Geralt was capable of exerting in his weakened state. </p><p>“That all you got?” He taunted. Geralt flashed him a warning look.</p><p>“I won’t be weak for long, Jaskier. Remember that the stars are remote, cold. They are on no one's side.”</p><p>Jaskier takes mercy on his friend then, forcing Geralt's hand to the table with a satisfying ‘plunk!’ “You always take things so seriously, Geralt! I truly meant no harm by it.” Jaskier thinks for a moment, “I am going to go and fetch us some breakfast, then I wish to wrestle you properly!”</p><p>Jaskier went to the kitchens, and asked Cook to bring the nicest breakfast foods that they currently had in stock. It appeared that his parents had been gone for some time now, so fresh meat was not on- but it was late spring and the gardens were bursting with a variety of vegetables and berries. Jaskier busied himself helping prepare the oats with cream and fruit, eggs with chopped vegetables and mushrooms, and fetching the fresh spring water. He was rather put out that there wasn’t any fresh meat to serve, but he asked Cook to purchase a suckling pig from one of the nearby residences for Geralt’s supper tonight. The man deserved all the pampering that Jaskier could afford.</p><p>While eating, Geralt rested his elbows heavily on the table and acted as though he had never had food before. Jaskier watched proudly as his friend ate with relish- it was far better quality foods than they could usually afford, and Geralt clearly enjoyed the freshness and richness of the cream and fruit.</p><p>Once the platters of empty dishes had been cleared Jaskier striped off his doublet, exposing his somewhat sweaty chemise, which clung to his form rather provocatively. Geralt quickly looks him over as though he is a creature to fight, then stands, and sheds his own loose shirt. Jaskier is unsure if that was a challenge or not, but he never can resist something that even looks like a challenge and begins removing his chemise as well. </p><p>While Jaskier’s arms are above his head, chemise nearly off, Geralt runs at him and slams into him- using his body weight to advantage and bringing Jaskier to the ground. Jaskier yelps on the way down, taken off guard by this sudden turn of events. He squirms then, a half-naked Geralt pinning him quite thoroughly. His chemise was holding his wrists and elbows together over his head, and limiting his ability to fight Geralt off. Jaskier hasn’t had the time to seek company for over a week since traveling with Geralt looking for somewhere that he felt safe, and the realization of his current position under his long time friend caused Jaskier to flush with excitement, and he shifted his hips slightly out from under Geralt, so that he wouldn’t feel the beginnings of his inappropriate arousal.</p><p>But Geralt smelled it. Smirking, he shifts himself so that their hips align again and he can crush Jaskier more thoroughly into the floor. “Do you forfeit?” He asks in a gravelly, amused tone in a cruel attempt to embarrass him.</p><p>Jaskier takes deep steadying breaths while pinching the fabric of the chemise between his fingertips and flicking his wrists to shift it the rest of the way off himself. “Not as yet.” he says breathlessly then proceeds to give the witcher a firm push while wriggling out from under Geralt. After having righted himself somewhat, he quickly whipped around, but Geralt was ready for him, hands spread wide to grab him if he came in closer. Jaskier quickly changed tactic and dashed out to grab Geralt's hands instead. He continued his forward momentum and raised their arms into the air, slamming their chests together then kicking powerfully off the ground to knock Geralt backwards in just the same way as Geralt had just held him down. Geralt now lay beneath him, somewhat winded from the impact. It was Geralt's turn to appreciate this vulnerable position now. His wrists are neatly pinned above his head and Jaskier is panting excitedly atop him smelling sweet and spicy like arousal. </p><p>Geralt struggled to free his arms then, but the angle was bad, and his struggling was in vain. By Melitele, that feeling of powerlessness mixed with safety was new to him- and quite nice if he was being brutally honest with himself. Geralt felt the adrenaline blockers kick in, his mutations keeping the beats of his heart regular and strong. His blood was beginning to run a bit hot and he felt his traitorous cock begin to respond to the situation, slowly beginning to fill out in pulses that matched his heart beat. A small surge of embarrassment to ran its course down his spine. He realized he had to get Jaskier off of him before it got any worse, so he bucked his midsection forward in an attempt to dislodge Jaskier and rip his wrists free from him at the same time. It was a move that would have worked if his core and arm muscles were anywhere near their peak working condition- but as it was it only rubbed Jaskier’s satin- covered erection against his sweaty abdomen rather roughly.</p><p>“Well, well Geralt- someone is acting as though they are quite excited by the exercise! Maybe we ought to go to a more private place before you start that up, eh?” Jaskier joked with a crude wink before he let go and rolled off. He then straightened himself up and brushed down his pants, effectively concealing what Geralt knows to be there. Geralt ignores Jaskier’s last taunt and continues laying on the floor with his arms up, closing his eyes and breathing deep and slow- deciding to enjoy the memory of being genuinely powerless, and completely safe for the first time in his long memory, along with the mingled scents of their blossoming arousal.</p><p>Jaskier takes this moment to look Geralt over- he is a beautiful man indeed. Thick muscular arms, trim waist, toned abdominals and thick, beautiful thighs. He also has the beginnings of an impressive erection that those leather pants are doing nothing at all to conceal. Clearly, being held down really does good things for him- and it is likely that the poor man has never found anyone who could give him that feeling.</p><p>Jaskier decides it is time to stop this game and instead treat his friend with the dignity and kindness he is due. And also take complete advantage of the situation if at all possible. He helps Geralt to his feet, “Come, Geralt. I’ll help you get to a place that you can recover yourself. Perhaps I could even give you a massage to loosen up all those massive muscles of yours- consider it my thanks for your indulging me in this.”  </p><p>Jaskier helps Geralt into the master bedroom, letting him lean heavily on him, effectively taking a lot of the weight of Geralt’s upper body off his legs. He helps Geralt down into the large bed then arranges him so that he can lay comfortably. “There you are- just lie there and relax while I get the chamomile oil.”</p><p>“What are we doing in here? My room was closer.” Geralt asks in a low register, sounding slightly winded from all the exercise. </p><p>Jaskier quickly surveys the room. “I am acting out my fantasies, just as you said that I could!”</p><p>“Hmm...” there was just a twinge of concern that flashed through Geralt’s striking amber eyes.</p><p>“Lets get those clothes off,” Jaskier said beginning to unlace Geralt’s sweaty leathers, not minding if the blunts of his fingers occasionally brushed at the front of the pants, Geralt’s breath hitching when the touch is a tad too directed to be sheer accident, trying in vain to will the course of the slowly pounding blood away from his still fattening erection </p><p>After unlacing the leathers, Jaskier began pulling them off. This turned out to be quite the chore because they stuck to Geralt's thighs quite snugly. This shouldn’t have been too surprising though- the things were practically painted onto him. Jaskier struggled almost comically with them, and Geralt allowed a small but genuine smile to crack his features. Jaskier felt that he could melt just looking at that smile, it looked so nice on Geralt, it was one of the small things he treasured about following Geralt. Once they were off his thighs they became far easier to remove, and he tossed them to the side.</p><p>Jaskier had had a few expectations about seeing Geralt in his small clothes, but once they were exposed, Jaskier could see that they were… not great. The man really needs to spend more money on himself, looking good in one’s small clothes is one of the basic functions of that garment. No matter, they were likely coming off soon. </p><p>Jaskier started the rubdown at the nape of Geralt's neck, smoothing his hands over the corded muscles and following the lines of his shoulders until he brushed off of them. His hands were oily and warm, smoothing along the planes of Geralt’s body and relieving the built-up strain that lives there. When Jaskier did find any knots, they were extremely easy to gently rub out with minimal discomfort to Geralt because of the slackness of his star-weakened muscles. Soon, Jaskier was able to move to rubbing down Geralt’s arms, not stopping until they were loose and soft, and very unlike the rocks they started as. Then he lavished attention on his chest and sides- keeping his touches warm and the pressure firm, knowing from Geralt’s expression that the feeling must be intense. Indeed it was one of the more sensual things that Geralt had ever been treated to, but despite this he was able to forget the response his body was having to the treatment and instead slip into a frame of mind that was calm, yet intensely focused on the sensations. He was no stranger to a meditation, but this was only partially so-  it felt more akin to a trance brought on by pleasure, even though he could tell that this massage was not exactly expertly done. As he appreciates the feeling to its fullest, a thought flits through his mind and a piece of him resolves to brush Roach more frequently in future.</p><p>Jaskier meanwhile, had found some tenseness in Geralt's hips and was gripping them gently while slowly rubbing circles around the jut of the bone with the pads of his thumbs. He slid his hands inwards, allowing his thumbs to follow the muscle of his lower stomach inwards and down until they dipped below Geralt’s small clothes. Geralt grunted and shifted slightly, his eyebrows pulling together before smoothing back out. Jaskier found that he could wait no longer.</p><p>“Geralt- In order to continue your massage, I am going to have to remove those boring small clothes” Jaskier said tentatively, breaking in on Geralt's rather blissful meditative state. Before Jaskier reached out to grab the hem and begin to pull downwards, he let himself savor the moment. The action felt full and momentous due to Jaskier’s years of anticipation for, and fantasies about, this very situation. But to Jaskier’s surprise as he wrapped his fingers around the sides of the hem, Geralt suddenly opened his eyes, no longer looking relaxed and out of it, and grabbed another part of the hem to hold them up.</p><p>“Oh, no you don’t! I know that you are perhaps embarrassed by your-”Jaskier flapped his hand over Geralt’s obvious erection “but I can assure you that it’s nothing that I haven’t seen before, and you, friend, are tense!”</p><p>“Jaskier.” Geralt rumbled warningly, not letting go.</p><p>“Oh, alright. If you insist, we can do this your way.” Jaskier says, getting off his bed and going to his closet. Inside is a trunk marked ‘Pleasure Chest’, which Jaskier immediately begins shuffling through. He feels a light flash of embarrassment at seeing that old label again- but he was a younger man just experimenting with a few plays- on- words when he wrote that on there. </p><p>He is looking to give Geralt a good time- really see him come apart with pleasure, and his only lead is that Geralt seems to enjoy the surrender of being restrained.</p><p>He begins looking for something suitable in the box of specialty toys that he has found over the years in tucked away shops and sexy parties. Some of the toys inside are, unfortunately, as yet untried- but a true collector must have them all. Soon he found a light gray silken rope. It was already tied so that it is easy to use, your partner simply slides their hands into the loops, then the rope can be drawn taught and tied off to the headboard. </p><p>With the rope in hand, he quickly went to Geralt’s side and took hold of his left wrist. Wrenching the arm up and holding it down was easy- the hard part was getting Geralt’s hands into the loops without catching any fingers on the outside. Jaskier threw a leg over Geralt’s chest “Stop struggling so- you are going to love this!” Jaskier then grabs both wrists and slips the coil of rope over them- yanking it tight as soon as they were both in, snaring them together. He then took his sweet time tying them off to the headboard. Geralt was rocking his body and kicking his legs the entire time, trying to twist away. He bared his gritted teeth, a low grunt of displeasure escaping him every now and then as he tried in vain to get Jaskier off of him.</p><p>“There!” Jaskier eventually says, dismounting and taking a step back to admire his work- Geralt was taking heaving breaths, his eyes and hair slightly wild. He looked magnificent, and his thick cock was tenting his small clothes even farther then it had been before.</p><p>“Geralt? Darling? Is this good for you? I can see that your body is clearly loving it- but I won’t have an angry witcher hunting me down after tomorrow! However, I cannot help but notice that you haven’t actually told me no; that would stop me dead, dearest, just say the word.”</p><p>Geralt's eyes slipped closed. His chiseled jaw clenching as his Adams apple bobbed. He was enjoying this, but he needed a moment to consider a few of his qualms.</p><p>In regards to the stigma against men who would lay with other men- how could a mutant freak with the moniker ‘Butcher of Blaviken’ really object to a little more disgust and prejudice thrown his way? It had seemed so difficult and humiliating to him before- to be attacked on such an intimate and personal level like that; but why should he deny himself this over the thought of personal attack?</p><p>Then there was the question of the potential pain. He had taken a finger before- his own, and that was not an experience he wished to relive- especially not with company. However, Geralt knew that if Jaskier really started hurting him- he could just tell him to stop. </p><p>He could feel that the silence was stretching a bit long, and knew that Jasskier would only start talking again soon, Geralt decides that he is fine with seeing what Jaskier has got for him despite his other concerns. “Mmm..” He says aloud, in a way that was meant to invite Jaskier to continue.</p><p>“No, my dear Geralt. I need to hear a full sentence, such as ‘Yes, Jaskier! This feels incredible! Please massage my dick with your mouth next!’ or ‘No, Jaskier, I need your help to get out of this puny little silken rope and off this soft bed.’” Jaskier teased lightly.</p><p>Geralt opened his eyes and tuned his head to glare at Jaskier.</p><p>“By Melitele- that really is quite a frightening expression you can make! Now which is it, Geralt; yes or no?”</p><p>“Nnnhh… yes.” Geralt gritted out, feeling quite humiliated by the small ridiculous man before him.</p><p>Jaskier grinned readily “‘Yes, Jaskier, this is incredible! Please fuck me senseless until we break this bed!’ That was the sentence, was it not? Well- I accept!” Jaskier quickly crosses the room to the chamomile oil bottle, then comes over and climbs onto the foot of the bed. He climbs forward, and reverently takes off Geralt’s small clothes, watching his face carefully for any discomfort. Geralt’s expression remains stoic and unmoved the entire time. Jaskier then looks at what he’s uncovered and gasps, throwing the small clothes to the side with a flick of the wrist- “By all the gods, Geralt” he breathed, “are all witchers this well-endowed?”</p><p>Geralt grimaced.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for leaving it there, this chapter was getting a tad long, and there won't be another good stopping point soon.<br/>Please comment what you think so far- third chapter coming soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>there is a tiny amount of dubcon in here, enter at your own risk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No matter,” Jaskier quickly said, shaking his head and refocusing on the task at hand- or rather in hand. He worshipfully bent his head forward and kissed the tip lightly, then rubbed plenty of oil onto his hands. Stroking up the length from the base with one hand, he made a gentle fist around the top with his other, then using the pad of his thumb, lightly stroked the frenulum. Geralt shivered.</p><p>It has become clear to him that Jaskier is watching his every reaction very closely. He had always been on the louder side in bed, grunting or growling out his pleasure amidst his panting- but Jaskier, being so interested in the vocal, is surely wanting to see him truly come apart in that way. Truly wishing to see him make a fool of himself. Well, that is one fantasy of Jaskier’s that he won’t be fulfilling. As Jaskier continues to pump and massage his flesh, paying special attention to the sensitive skin just under his glans, Geralt closes his eyes and lets his lips quirk to the side- allowing himself to just feel the sensations. Jaskier is clearly going to be a giving and attentive lover despite his attempts to subdue and humiliate Geralt. He allows a short grunt to escape his lips as he rides the ripples of sensation.</p><p>Without warning, Jaskier removes his hand and places his mouth over the tip, slowly sinking down. It becomes evident that he has had a lot of practice with this, because he doesn’t so much as pause when Geralt hits the back of his throat- he just keeps driving forward until his nose is buried in the rough curls on his friend’s pubic mound. Geralt can’t help but be impressed- looks like that throat is good for something after all, and he’s happy that Jaskier has chosen to give him a blow job- it’s going to be a quiet fuck.</p><p>He feels Jaskier’s oiled fingers begin to fondle his balls lightly, then the pads of two fingers start to massage against his perineum, as Jaskier swallows around his girth. Geralt’s breath hitches, and he isn’t sure which sensation caused it. Jaskier begins bobbing his head, fucking him nice and slow, letting him adjust to the dual sensations. Jaskier’s hands stop for a moment to loop his arms up under Geralt’s thighs and slip his knees up over his shoulders. He sucks firmly, wriggling his tongue against Geralt as he does so. After adjusting their positions in this way, he plunges his face down again- smoothly accepting Geralt's length back down his throat in one quick thrust. He goes back to massaging Geralt’s perineum from this new angle while bobbing his head, waiting for Geralt to relax and begin losing himself to the sensations, to lose that guarded and tense expression.</p><p>As soon as he was satisfied that Geralt had adjusted, he slid his fingers slickly back and placed the pad of his index finger firmly against Geralt’s tight pucker. Geralt’s eyes flew open as he cut off a sharp gasp. Jaskier left his finger there- the pressure firm, but not intrusive, as he continued to pleasure Geralt. When he felt Geralt unclench, he slid his oily finger in by only the slightest bit. Geralt squeezed against the fingertip and Jaskier closed his eyes- it was so tight around just this one finger- this was going to be an incredible two days. Then another thought occurred to him.</p><p>He raised his head and Geralt slid out of his mouth with a slick sound and a slight pop. “Have you done this before?” Jaskier asks with a raspy and already somewhat wrecked voice, opening his eyes slowly.</p><p>Geralt looked so vulnerable, that Jaskier was almost startled by it. Jaskier had never seen him looking so unsure- or so pleasured. A beat passes where it looked like Geralt was having an internal debate about what to say, then he answered “Once.” a pause, then, “Alone.”</p><p>“Did you like it?” Jaskier asked, a flit of butterflies passing through his stomach such as he hadn’t felt since he was a younger performer. </p><p>“No.” His heart sank a bit.</p><p>“Do you want me to stop?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Jaskier smirked triumphantly- he was going to be Geralt's first- teach him how good it can be to be under Julien Pankratz, Viscount de Lettenhove. He bent to continue to work Geralt then, moving so that only half of Geralt's length disappeared into his hot mouth, using his free hand to rub up and down the rest of his girthy cock. Geralt had unclenched again, so Jaskier smoothly slid in to the second knuckle and back out, starting up a rhythm with his thrusting, and going slightly deeper on each inwards stroke, careful to stop whenever Geralt clenched up, and careful to avoid the prostate.</p><p>After a minute or two of taking the finger fully with no clenching, Geralt sighed heavily. “Bored?” Jaskier asked, popping off his dick again.</p><p>“Yes.” Geralt said challengingly.</p><p>Jaskier smirked at his friend slightly, then adjusted the angle of his finger quickly so that the pad of it pressed firmly against Geralt's prostate on the next inward thrust, roughly stroking up Geralt's cock as he did so. Geralt gasped, then moaned deeply, his eyes rolling a bit as they shut, eyebrows coming together, cock twitching hard. His hands twisted in the ropes a bit, and he yanked on them hard but they held firm. As soon as he had recovered a little, he said “Fuck, Jaskier. What was that?” in a lower and even more gravelly pitch than he usually used.</p><p>His obvious pleasure sent all of Jaskier’s blood southwards, and his flagging erection took interest again. Jaskier grinned happily- “That, my dear, is one of the many pleasures I cannot wait to introduce you to! Think you could take a second finger?” </p><p>Geralt looked worried, but said “Hmm.” with a nod, closing his eyes and adjusting his hands in a relaxed maneuver. Jaskier gently pulled nearly all the way out, applied more oil, then slipped the tip of his middle finger in beside his pointer, waiting on Geralt to relax again. His mind was clearly still switched on- witchers probably have some kind of mutation to keep their brains from being fogged by sensation, Jaskier thought bitterly. “There, there, Geralt” he said, petting down the outside of his hip and thigh. “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.”</p><p>But that was only half of what Geralt was worried about. The moan which had come from him when Jaskier had touched him like that still echoed in his memory, fresh humiliation causing his neck and chest to flush with blood. The heat in his upper half felt like intense arousal and intense embarrassment. He would not- could not- moan like some horny young harlot in front of his bard again. It would not be borne.</p><p>Jaskier put both fingers in in a slow slide- scissoring him open as he went. The stretch burned a bit, but it was a far cry from when he had tried this on himself. His mind slipped into that unpleasant reminiscence.</p><p>It had been an evening during a long dry spell, Geralt had not had coin enough to justify spending any on a whore, and a random man who was talking in a local bar made him even lustier. He had been bragging about having rough anal sex, and made it sound so primal and so tantalizing, that Geralt had decided to try it out for himself. He knew that men like it rough and hard, as that was the only way he’d ever heard it described by them before- so he figured that witchers must like it even rougher and harder than that.</p><p>He had had no oil that could be used on his skin, but Cat potion is quite viscous and slimy, so he dipped his fingers into that instead. He had then gently placed a fingertip inside of himself. It was strange- but not bad. He had then removed the tip and, closing his eyes tightly, roughly shoved two thick, calloused fingers deeply into himself, as hard as he could- forcing the muscles to part. That had been a uniquely excruciating experience, and it had taken some time for him to recover. To make things worse, his eyes had gone black, and his skin felt unpleasantly shivery and hot all over as though he had taken an entire dose of Cat on an empty stomach. Apparently he did not enjoy anal, but at least he had learned how to get a quick hit of a potion into his system.</p><p>Geralt intentionally focused his mind back on the present; the burn was all the way gone now. Jaskier had worked him in the same way he had before until all the sensation of pain was completely gone, and Geralt was close to considering asking for a third finger. </p><p>As though he could read Geralt’s thoughts, Jaskier took that opportunity to pull nearly fully out again, then place the tip of his third finger inside for the next forward thrust. Melitele, how good that felt! The stretch, the burn, the intimacy, the fullness! Geralt had never- in his hundreds of years of experience- had sex that felt quite like this. It was usually an itch to scratch, a burning in his thighs to be quickly and roughly thrust out- not this warmth in his chest, and all consuming desire burning his body up.</p><p>After a bit, and once his body was used to the intrusion, Jaskier removed his fingers completely and Geralt had to savagely bite his tongue to keep the whine which sprung to his throat from coming out. Jaskier adjusted Geralt’s thighs and knees to be more squarely on his shoulders, and scooched up so that he was sitting just behind him. “Ready?” He asked cheekily- looking down at the man whose expression was one he could not recognize. </p><p>Geralt’s pupils were huge, his mouth slack, his chest, neck, and ears pinkish with arousal, and his lips slightly parted. He was beautiful like his- relaxed and happy; and he was clearly ready.</p><p>Jaskier did not wait on the answer (which was likely not coming anyway) and slathered a generous amount of oil onto his cock. He lined up carefully- just putting the barest amount of pressure against Geralt’s entrance, then gently sliding in until he has fully sheathed. He stilled then. “Fu-uck, Geralt! … I mean-” He whined, making a few exclamations with open mouth, “wow! You are tight! Am I? ...Hurting you? You need to tell me if anything hurts- we don't have to- we could always-”</p><p>“Damn it, Jaskier! MOVE!” Geralt demanded loudly.</p><p>“Oh, right, move.” Jaskier repeated, then smoothly rolled his hips, making sure to squarely hit and then rub against Geralt's prostate. They both moaned wantonly, and Jaskier smiled down at Geralt. “I simply adore those noises you make- I wonder if I could get you to beg and scream for me...”</p><p>Geralt feels another wave of humiliation hit him. He would be ready for it next time- he was determined to make no more noise when Jaskier hit whatever that is inside of him again.</p><p>Jaskier started off at a slow pace, gradually getting faster. Geralt throws his head back and to the side, trying in vain once more to free his hands. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted to do with them- bite them to prevent any further noise, or grip and tear the bedclothes in his passion, or grab Jaskier to pull him around and ride atop him instead, but in any case he wanted them free. </p><p>By all the gods- it was hard to remain quiet, and that place inside him wasn’t even being directly hit anymore! Jaskier was great at this- truly fucking incredible. It was no wonder that he always seemed to find a willing bed partner. Jaskier changed angle then, and Geralt couldn’t help himself any longer- he was heaving a great, deep, guttural moan on each of Jaskier’s inward strokes. He thrashed his head about, clearing his throat desperately to try to cover his moaning, then when that wasn’t working, he started tilting his hips to try to get away from all the pleasure which was causing him to make these humiliating sounds. But it was to no avail- Jaskier used his hands to grip Geralt’s hips and stop his thrashing. </p><p>Geralt briefly tried to wrestle free, then cursed the stars silently, and admitted defeat to himself.  Looking up at Jaskier in shame- he was resigned to the fact that he has about to see a triumphant and self-satisfied expression, followed by some snarky and cutting comment about his loud performance, but Jaskier looked enthralled. His eyes were locked on Geralt’s face in wonderment. He was not trying to hurt or embarrass Geralt, he was being genuine. Jaskier looked at him with something near devotion and roughly thrust himself in to the hilt, and Geralt heard himself moan again, the first that he didn’t try to choke off in shame, looking directly back into those clear blue eyes. Jaskier’s face screwed up in pleasure, and he began making a loose and beautiful expression afterwards, mouth going slack and eyebrows pulling up and together in the centers. Without breaking eye contact, or any further warning, Jaskier came. </p><p>When Jaskier came back to himself, it was his turn to be embarrassed. “Oh, Geralt- I am so very sorry!” He says, addressing Geralt’s very erect cock; “I can fix this!” He said, then pulled his softening cock out, causing Geralt to wince and make a small sound at the back of his throat. “Oh, gods,” Jaskier complained, “That will never come out...” He was looking at the cum and oil mixture beginning to leak from Geralt’s hole and towards his silk sheets. “I know, here- turn around.” He began manhandling Geralt around, and Geralt went, spinning the rope at the top and causing his wrists to be even further restricted. He was now on elbows and knees- ass high in the air. Jaskier sucked in a breath- then said reverently “Not even those glorious trousers of yours do this beauty justice.” and licked a stripe up Geralt’s center, pressing his tongue very firmly to the sensitive flesh.</p><p>Geralt hissed with the intake of a sharp breath- he was disgusted by Jaskier’s behavior- who would even think to do such a dirty thing? He put his knees and ankles firmly together, clenching his buttocks to prevent further tonguing. “Jaskier...” He said in his best warning tone- which unfortunately sounded less than impressive right now.</p><p>“Oh, now… none of that!” Declared Jaskier, leaving the bed to return to the chest. He was able to find the ankle spreaders quite easily, then returned to the bed. When he spun around with it Geralt was looking curiously over his shoulder at him, twisting his torso in order to do so. He looks almost adorable, if witchers could be so, so unsure and so turned on, but Jaskier knows better than to voice that thought.</p><p>He adjusts the bar to its shortest length, then puts one of the leather straps around Geralt's ankle. Gently, he pulls Geralt’s legs apart and lays the length of the bar down between them, securing the other strap to Geralt’s other ankle. He then widens Geralt’s stance until he is spread open like a feast before Jaskier’s eyes, and locks the device’s bar in place. Geralt experimentally tried closing his legs again, but was stopped after a bit by the leather cuffs about his ankles. He hid his face in the pillows then, and groaned softly. Jaskier kneads Geralt’s cheeks for a bit- appreciating the weight of the muscle and the firm fullness of the flesh. Jaskier then uses his thumbs to spread them and gulps heavily at the sight of the cum and oil still dribbling out of Geralt. </p><p>He leans forward, over the bar and spears Geralt’s soft, inviting hole with his tongue, lapping at the cum as though it were an expensive treat. Geralt makes a shocked, choked sound as flames licked up his spine in response to the sensation. “Jaskier- that’s disgusting!”</p><p>“But you love it.” Jaskier stated, a challenge in his tone “Do you not?”</p><p>A pause, and then,“Yes.” Geralt gritted out quietly, but not too quietly for Jaskier to hear.</p><p>“Yes, I thought so.” He said triumphantly. Jaskier then laves Geralt with his tongue, eventually graduating to fucking him with it, whilst bracing his weight on one hand and stroking Geralt off with the other. It took a while of this before Geralt came- but when he did, it was the best he had had in a long while. Exhausted, his hips started sinking downwards, and Jaskier moved out of the way so that Geralt could flop down fully. He then removed the ankle spreader and replaced it in the chest before returning to Geralt to help him turn onto his back again. “How did you like it? Was your first time any good?”</p><p>Geralt rolled to the side and stared at Jaskier blankly. This man could not possibly be asking for a review as he is still trying to relax in the after glow. Not even Jaskier had that much tactlessness. Geralt decided to completely ignore the question, and close his eyes instead.</p><p>“Geralt?” a pause “Well- so much for witcher stamina-the man’s gone to sleep! I suppose I can take that as a compliment. But don’t you think for a moment that I won’t be asking again when you wake!”</p><p>Geralt cracks one eye open to glare at Jaskier. Thoughts were spinning in his mind, and Jaskier’s chattering was ruining his concentration.</p><p>“Oh, okay. I see- a man can tell when another man is tired, I will be back in three hours with food.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Jaskier stepped out of the room, Geralt felt a slight pricking in his eyes and a pinch over the bridge of his nose. Okay- something about Jaskier leaving had made him sad somehow. Getting slightly frustrated, Geralt chastised himself the best he could, coming up with the most ridiculous thing Jaskier could have done instead of leaving. ‘Well, what the fuck did you want? For him to come cuddle and kiss you like some kind of lover?’ he thought bitterly. Actually, that thought didn’t do to him what Geralt was hoping it would… “Fuck.” Geralt said aloud, pushing his head further back into the pillows and closing his eyes in a semblance of pain. There are very few people in this world who can make the witcher feel vulnerable, but he was feeling it now.</p><p>Geralt decided that it was time to rationalize his feelings until they went away. This over emotionalism must be some sort of bad reaction to trying out a more intimate form of sex, not because he had some sort of silly attachment to the bard, he told himself. Jaskier must be simply fulfilling a few sick fantasies about taming and controlling a mutant, just tying him up to use his body- not making love to him as he had foolishly allowed himself to believe for a moment. Jaskier’s soft expressions and tenderness had been a ploy of sorts, something to add to his own fantasies, surely. He was just an overgrown, mutated toy in Jaskier’s eyes; only as important to him as any one of the odd objects he’s got stashed in that closet. </p><p>He must have loved seeing Geralt crack open so wide for him like that, looking so opposite a witcher, and all under Jaskier’s power. How could he have been such a damnable fool?</p><p>An angry, hot tear streaked down Geralt’s temple and he writhed his arms about impotently in their bonds. He wished that he could put some clothing on- to at least cover his physical self from being so exposed.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier, meanwhile, couldn’t believe his luck- he had finally begun a physical relationship with Geralt! It couldn’t be too much longer now before Geralt realized how Jaskier has always been there for him, loyally longing after him, and taking care of him. Well, taking care of his reputation and the occasional  saddle sore, anyway.</p><p>Jaskier couldn’t believe that he had let his anticipation get the better of him, and he had come so soon! Like some kind of teenager, how embarrassing! At least he had been able to make Geralt come pretty quickly as well- which Jaskier hopes is due to some pent up feelings and fantasies- but he figures is actually due to the intense and new sensations that he experienced instead.</p><p>Jaskier knows that a good physical connection can be a wonderful way to start a meaningful and lasting emotional one. But even the best physical connection doesn’t necessarily turn into a relationship, so he still has some work to do.  He allows his hopes to be high though, because why not? He is young and this world has held many wonders for him thus far.<br/> <br/>He very much wants to go to Geralt now, snuggle against him, tell him how long he’s been wanting to be his lover. But Geralt had glared at him, and had clearly needed his space. That was fine- Jaskier respected that; Geralt had just had a brand new and very intimate experience with his body. Jaskier had wanted some time alone after he had experienced sex in that way for the first time as well. Of course- he had paid for that experience, not been given it by his dearest friend, but- all the same. He still had around one and a half days to prove to Geralt how good their relationship could be. Gods, he hoped this would work- he could hardly wait to kiss Geralt, to tell him all of the romantic things that he had been keeping inside. He had held so much back for these four years that just thinking about all the love he had for his friend made his heart swell in his chest, and he could nearly sing. But before he does that, he is going to dress himself and make some food for his dear Geralt. Still stark naked, he sneaks over to a room which he knows contained some clothing last he lived here. The only set of clothing left in there was in red, which was fine but the matching small clothes were a bit tight, and the back seams were on the verge of falling apart. Ah, well, such is life- these will have to do, he just needed to make sure that Geralt never saw them from behind.</p><p>~~~</p><p>He went to the kitchens to make some honey pretzels for Geralt in the shape of Skelligan knots, the ones which symbolized the blossoming of new romantic love. Hopefully Geralt is familiar with those knots, and they will communicate Jaskier’s desire to change the relationship with him to a more serious one. Well, change it again, he supposed that they have just altered it from being good friends to being good friends with big, juicy, delicious benefits.</p><p>He starts the knots by getting out all of the ingredients he will need, feeling in very high spirits indeed. He was delighted about the situation he’s found himself in- and the fact that Geralt was letting him share in it. To add to his good mood, there was the thought that they were absolutely going to be fucking as often as possible for the next two days- and beyond if all goes well. Jaskier started to swing rhythmically about the kitchen, as though there were an audience and he had his lute, the cook watching him warily. He took up an egg, and started tossing it from hand to hand humming toss a coin to himself and thinking about how he wanted to try sitting atop Geralt's incredible dick later today. Then he started full on singing “Take a ride on your witcher, oh, pleasures aplen-COCK!” he interrupted himself because he had dropped the egg on the floor, making a mess of his foot. It was then that he decided it was time to crack out the wine, as the cook looked on disapprovingly.</p><p>It turns out that his ability to bake hasn’t been tried very well before, and when he’s finally got something that was close to looking like dough it sticks to everything, won’t roll out into a nice log for twisting, and is in no way going into the shapes that Jaskier wanted it to. After around an hour and a half of continuing to flounder about with ingredients, all the while drinking copious amounts of his parent’s wine and swearing loudly, Jaskier has the cook fix the pretzels the way he wants them. They turn out beautiful and sweet, and Jaskier is quite proud of himself.<br/> <br/>~~~<br/> <br/>Geralt could hear Jaskier shouting “Fuck!” and “Cock!” every now and again from somewhere in the manor, but tried to ignore what the implications of that might be. Part of him wanted to go and protect him from whatever was causing him that much upset- but he hardened his heart intentionally. He was being stupid and sentimental, and he needed to stop. He had himself back under control, bottling his feelings up as he usually did. Cruelty and harshness were a solution that always worked in the past, but he often was able to walk away from the person who had caused the feelings and never discuss them again. Despite this, by the time three hours had passed Geralt was feeling relatively prepared for another day and a half of whatever Jaskier had in store for him.<br/> <br/>Jaskier returned in what was more like four hours, carrying a silvered plate of some kind. His hair was disheveled and he had flour and bits of egg on his clothing. He looked a mess, like he had gotten into a fight with a bakery. “Geralt! You should feel honored!” He announced into the room by means of hello- “You now belong to a select group of people! Fewer than one hundred can say that I’ve taken their maidenhead- and you can now count yourself amongst them!” He said delightedly, as though he had not just said the single most stupid thing Geralt had ever heard.<br/> <br/>“Tell me, Jaskier. This number of people- is it two?” Geralt asked roughly, already sick of the bard’s mouth.<br/> <br/>“Wh- uh- No! Geralt, it isn’t two!” Jaskier stuttered out, mock offense clear in his voice<br/> <br/>“And did you have to weaken them and tie them down as well?”<br/> <br/>“I don’t think I like what you're implying there, Geralt. As I remember it, you asked to be fucked until the bed broke...”<br/> <br/>“And yet…” Geralt said, looking pointedly at the bed.<br/> <br/>“Oh, don’t you worry your lovely bottom about that! I do have more plans for you, you know. If only this had happened four years ago, I could have fucked you more often than I can today- but to pace myself I shall have you once every six hours over the next two days. That should give me eight lovely, lengthy sessions with you.”<br/> <br/>“That is if you don’t come early again” Geralt smiled cruelly from the bed.<br/> <br/>“OH! That is it, Geralt! One more crude remark out of you and I shall eat these treats all by myself as you watch!” Jaskier declared, popping a piece of something golden-brown from the plate into his mouth.<br/> <br/>Geralt looks at the platter with interest, remembering how nice breakfast was, and Jaskier flits over to him, telling him to open wide. Geralt glares for a moment, then opens his mouth, his slightly crooked but beautifully cared for teeth on display for Jaskier. He dips the pretzel into Geralt’s mouth, lightly rubbing it against his tongue, and then quickly retracts it as Geralt closes his teeth together. Geralt sneers slightly at Jaskier’s teasing smile, the tang of saltiness on his tongue. That simple denial shouldn’t have cut so deeply, but something inside Geralt thoroughly resents it. Jaskier dips the pretzel into the honey. Spreading a bit onto Geralt’s full lower lip, he slips the pretzel inside and waits for Geralt to bite it before tearing the rest away. Jaskier then quickly leans down to kiss and suck the honey off of Geralt's lip. Geralt flinches noticeably, and Jaskier pulls back as though he’s been kicked. ‘Okaay,’ Jaskier’s brain supplied helpfully, ‘he is going to be a bit harder to convince than that!’<br/> <br/>“Do you like the pretzels? Are the knots familiar to you?” Jaskier asks hopefully.<br/> <br/>Geralt does recognize these as Skelligan symbols- but his mind is reeling too much from the kiss to recall what the meaning of this particular knot is. “Yes.” he answers tersely, not in the mood for Jaskier’s games or lengthy explanations.<br/> <br/>Jaskier’s heart sinks. He feels horribly rejected now- but this isn’t the first time Geralt has been difficult with him. So he puts on a small smile, as he brings the last bit of the soft pretzel back to his lips, putting on his regular voice. “Right- well. You seem just slightly grouchy. So. Let me tell you about the idea I had for us this time. I want to ride your massive, magnificent cock. I’ve only sucked it so far- but I could write odes to it such that every man and woman would be salivating just thinking about you!”<br/> <br/>Geralt feels that if he hears any such ode, he may need to rip out Jaskier's tongue with his bare hands. Jaskier giggles boyishly at the look that Geralt gives him, which has had lesser men quailing away in dread, and Geralt is reminded how very honored he is, even to be a toy in this man’s hands.<br/> <br/>It doesn't take long for Geralt to warm up to the idea that Jaskier wants to ride him now. He does quite like the idea of fucking Jaskier, at least it would make a pleasant change to lying still on this bed fighting against his own head. He takes another bite that is offered him, Jaskier’s honeyed pretzels are sweet, salty, and delightfully bready. They aren’t the most nutritious food, but they are quite filling and pleasing to the palette. He ends up eating six of them from before they're done. He knows that (despite his insistence to the contrary, and messy clothes to prove it) Jaskier likely had no hand in making these, but he thanks him anyway.<br/> <br/>Jaskier just grins at him, putting the plate on the night stand and getting up off the bed. He begins to dance around then, humming a tune that Geralt is unfamiliar with. He soon starts stripping down as tantalizingly as he can manage, tossing flour- covered clothing to the four corners of his room. To Geralt’s mild chagrin his gaze kept being drawn to Jaskier’s sensuously swinging hips and his surprisingly broad and manly chest. He was quite graceful, Geralt had to admit- perhaps Oxenfurt university’s degree for bards included courses in exotic dancing. Geralt was rather amused by that thought as he watched, dick slowly filling out at the sight of Jaskier’s body moving. His hips snapped so tightly and his arm motions were so fluid, and Geralt felt that it was unfair to keep him tied to the headboard when such a treat was so near. He should be allowed to grope at least.<br/> <br/>When Jaskier was in nothing but a pair of red and poncy small clothes he came over and straddled Geralt’s chest, working his hips in a slow figure eight and weaving his arms in front of himself in such a way as to draw the eye to his trim and fit figure. Despite that, Geralt finds that he can’t seem to take his eyes off of Jaskier’s prominent bulge. Jaskier then takes the front panels of his panties in hand and yanks them forwards while jerking his hips back- effectively ripping the seams behind him and tearing all the cloth free. Finishing the arc of his arms, he gracefully tossed the pieces of the ruined garment away. That was a new one on Geralt, and he felt his eyes widen as he now is faced with Jaskier's very large erection. He thought he was going to get a little more warning to prepare his mind for this. His near full cock twitched in interest.<br/> <br/>Now that he was totally nude, Jaskier carefully sat on Geralt’s chest, the delicate skin of his balls gently brushing against his chest, face flushed with exertion, and difficult to look away from. He then leaned forward across Geralt to the headboard. He pulled back with a bottle of oil and uncorked it playfully with his teeth. He oiled his fingers well, and Geralt noted that it had a light scent to it, floral with a citrusy note. He reached between his own legs to touch himself while straddling Geralt's chest. It is the single-most sensual thing that Geralt has seen outside of what a succubus can do- and he briefly worries that Jaskier may be part incubus. Jaskier is working fingers into himself- Geralt cannot tell how many- wriggling his hips and licking his lips as he moans wantonly. Geralt was as hard as an iron rod by this point, and decides to forget his incubus concerns for the moment. </p><p>There was true pain to be had in being so teased by someone, and Geralt couldn’t help thinking that he was going to somehow miss this torment once Jaskier’s game was over. He may even envy that idiot Countess de fucking Stael that Jaskier is always on about after the planets moved out of alignment.<br/> <br/>Once Jaskier decided to finally stop torturing Geralt in this way he pulled his fingers out, taking gasping breaths to regain himself as though he had just run a marathon, but when he looked up at Geralt there was glee in his sparkling eyes. Geralt knew he must be a sight, lusting after his… whatever they were to each other… and staring at Jaskier as though he was the only thing giving him breath. Jaskier leaned forward again, and Geralt watched up close as his chest and arm muscles worked. He felt the ropes around his wrists being undone at last. As soon as his hands were free, Geralt brought them down and gripped Jaskier’s hips. They were soft but solidly muscled, Geralt salivated as he pushed back on Jaskier, trying to get him where he really wanted him. But Jaskier stayed where he was, helping Geralt to adjust so that he was reclining against some pillows. Only when Geralt was comfortable and in a better position did Jaskier start shimmying back. “Melitele, Geralt. I am so fucking on right now,” says Jaskier, a bit of precum dribbling from his cock, “I’ve wanted this since Posada.” He declared breathlessly and reached back to grab Geralt’s cock.<br/> <br/>A small tendril of absolute misery snaked its way through Geralt’s chest, clutching his heart tightly. This is all he has meant to Jaskier since Posada… that was the very beginning of their time together...<br/> <br/>Jaskier begins lowering himself onto Geralt, gasping and gulping and rolling his eyes back. Geralt grips Jaskier’s hips in an attempt to regain some control, and steeled himself emotionally. Geralt felt determined to squeeze some physical pleasure out of all this- even if it breaks his stupid, sentimental heart. </p><p>Jaskier is loose and relaxed from his careful preparations, but he still feels incredibly tight around the girth of Geralt’s cock. He moves slowly, adjusting to the feeling and rocking up and down in gentle and small motions before slowly sinking down an inch or two more. He is flushed and panting by the time he is finally fully speared open by Geralt’s cock. “Gods, Geralt.” He says in a reedy and wanting way “You're so fucking huge. I don’t think I can ever recover! I want to die, just like this- no other experiences that this world has to offer will come close to you. Once I’ve fucked you- I’m going to go to sleep and I’m never getting back up unless you promise to do this for me again! I don’t think I could ever take any other man’s advances seriously after this.” Geralt rolled his eyes at the dramatics, but he felt the bitter tendril of sadness unclench and recede a little at the promise of- was that fidelity? Not truly what he wanted from Jaskier, but perhaps a step towards it. Jaskier took no notice of Geralt’s eye-roll and moved his hips in a tiny tight circle, before lifting off a little and dropping himself back down. Then he started lifting and pushing back in earnest, moaning in a way which was obscene and lust- drenched. He clearly had no shame about being loud. Geralt felt his neck and chest begin to flush with heat as his heart mutation kept the beating a slow pound. Soon Geralt found himself bucking up a bit as Jaskier was sinking down and Jaskier’s breath hitched. He opened his eyes, and looked into Geralt’s; they shone with inner light and he looked as though he were on the cusp of sharing something greatly exciting to him.<br/> <br/>Geralt pretended like that wasn’t the best thing he’d seen in a while, and just continued to pant and thrust. Jaskier was clearly loving every second of this- likely everyone in a three mile vicinity were aware of how much Jaskier was loving it. It was almost flattering, really but he knew that Jaskier was likely to be loud whoever he was with.<br/> <br/>Despite Geralt’s efforts to control their motions somewhat, Jaskier was the one who set the rhythm. He was so tight, and was squeezing him so rhythmically; Jaskier’s flushed and cherubic face was bathed in a euphoric glow that made something in Geralt’s chest hurt. Jaskier leaned forward after a time, gasping a bit at the change in angle, and grabbed Geralt’s pectorals, squeezing and kneading at them as he continued rising and falling on Geralt’s cock. He stroked his thumbs over Geralt’s nipples, intentionally catching his nail against them lightly, and Geralt found that he liked the sensation more than he thought he would. He was really starting to feel stupid for not exploring himself farther before. To come to his own defense, he was a little busy trying to keep himself alive and fed, and the whores which he had gone to had kept it pretty standard as he nearly always went with the cheapest services they offered, and most were less than delighted to have a witcher’s stamina to deal with. Jaskier slid his hands around his chest to his sides, and sped his pace, clearly on edge. He then angled himself so that he was rubbing their chests together, practically laying atop Geralt. The angling meant that Geralt couldn’t get nearly as deep as he was before, but the skin on skin was lovely in a new way. Jaskier started kissing the place where his neck meets his collarbone and then eventually graduated to sucking and biting bruises into it. Jaskier’s loud noises turned into quieter ‘Mmph’s and  ‘oh’s while he was laid against him- but somehow those were even more compelling to Geralt than the moans had been, and he soon felt embarrassingly close to coming. Jaskier began laving his tongue over the harsher love bite marks, soothing them by blowing cold air over them. There was a pattern of sensations blossoming through Geralt’s upper body and neck before long sending jolts of pleasure straight to his cock; it felt fucking divine, but Geralt needed to stop Jaskier from being so affectionate.<br/> <br/>Geralt's hands left Jaskier’s hips then to gently push his shoulders back, hoping to get the angle that they had started with back, because this one was a tad too intimate to be safe for Geralt’s emotions. Jaskier did sit back carefully, taking Geralt’s hint, hissing and clenching his teeth at the gentle but steady change in angle. Geralt immediately missed the kisses and teeth on his chest and neck. But Jaskier took himself in hand- stroking himself at the same pace as he fucked himself onto Geralt, making a beautiful expression that Geralt recognized from earlier that day, and Geralt pushed those things from his mind. “Geralt- I’m gonna-” Jaskier said in warning, scratching down his stomach with one hand as he squeezed himself tightly with the other. Geralt let himself relax his defenses against coming, and tried his best to match up to Jaskier’s motions, to aid his bard in this. Jaskier came then, pushing back and down onto Geralt to fully sheathe his length just before he did- stripes of cum streaking across Geralt’s broad, abused chest. His muscles squeezed Geralt harder than he’d ever felt outside of a hand, and he ended up surprising himself by coming too, deep inside of Jaskier. Jaskier stayed put for every drop of it- intentionally milking him for more until the bliss left Geralt’s features and he went slack.<br/> <br/>Jaskier gently lifted his hips free as soon as he saw Geralt’s eyes close, then flopped down next to him on the large bed. They rested there together for a long while afterwards- Jaskier tracing meaningless patterns onto Geralt’s chest, and occasionally trying to cuddle closer as Geralt stared at the ceiling. Geralt isn’t actually sure how long they stayed that way, just that his head was full of thoughts, and his emotions were rearing up again at Jaskier’s tenderness and proximity.<br/> <br/>“I want to see Roach.” Geralt eventually said. “I need to clear my head, Jaskier. Can I go to her now?”<br/> <br/>“Of course, my dear Geralt- it was not my intention to steal away your truest love- she is stabled and waiting. But- you may find her a changed mare- she has been spoiled positively rotten by my groomsman.”<br/> <br/>Geralt smiled a small, private, bitter smile to himself as he extricated himself from Jaskier. Looks as though no one will be quite the same after these few days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you haven't watched Joey Batey's Great Witcher Bakeoff, please do, it's v funny, and the inspo for Jaskier's cooking.<br/>Please leave a comment it would mean a lot to me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It looks to be a little after six in the evening when Geralt goes outside and looks at the position of the sun. He feels an odd dull ache inside himself, and wonders if that is a normal reaction to a first time or not- but decides not to ask. He walks out to the stable, careful not to go too quickly and limping lightly with bowed legs to be gentle to his soreness, he has had far worse than this before after all. He is looking forward to a taking little ride on Roach, he won’t need to work many muscles in order to do that, and he can clear his head with his hair blowing in the beautiful evening air.</p><p>Jaskier watches Geralt walk out to the stables, picking along gingerly as though he just been fucked raw by someone massive. He feels a small burst of pride that he did that to his witcher, as he watches Geralt pick his way to the stables.</p><p>Once inside, Geralt is pleased by the sight that meets him, Roach is brushed and gleaming; she looks like a prize-winning horse. She has clearly been taken care of very well, and Geralt notices a bucket nearby with fresh carrots inside- not the desiccated ones that he can occasionally afford for her as a treat. He picks one up and feeds it to her now, stroking down her neck and talking sweetly to her about how well she looks.</p><p>“You’re in for a shock when I tell you what my bard and I have been up to,” he tells her conspiratorially as he picks up another carrot. She nickers in a way which seems humored, as Geralt opens the gate to lead her out. His gear is nearby and he gingerly loads it onto her; it’s heavier than he remembers it being.</p><p>He has to use the mounting steps to get up onto her back, and instantly regrets swinging his leg over and plunking his full weight into the saddle how he usually does. A sharp pang of pain goes stabbing through his ass like a hot poker at the impact- but it recedes into a dull ache again almost as quickly as it had come on. Geralt decides to ignore it, and take his ride anyway- he can take a little pain every now and then. After all, he had made it through the trial of the grasses all right.</p><p>Struggling to keep himself fully upright, Geralt leans forward a bit to get a better grip so he doesn’t fall. His core muscles aren’t what they usually are. “C’mon, Roach.” he says, spurring her on with a gentle squeeze from his legs. She cantered forwards in response, and the jostling of his body in time with her steps was greatly intensified by his weakened core muscles. Every time gravity pushed him back into the saddle, he involuntarily gasped at the pain, the hot poker thrusting into him again. He gritted his teeth roughly, gritting out ‘woah’ and desperately trying to loosen his legs’ grip on Roach’s sides, but the pain had his body involuntarily clenching together, and Roach was soon galloping.</p><p>Geralt was hugging Roach’s neck for dear life by that point, the pace of the jostling in the saddle giving him a thorough fucking with what felt like Lillit’s spiky strap-on. He heard himself crying out in pain, yelling ‘woah’ and ‘Roach’- but without stopping his legs from squeezing her sides, it was only stressing and confusing her.</p><p>Not soon enough, but no more than two minutes later, he hears Jaskier calling for him, and chasing Roach with his own horse. Roach was taking a wide circuit around the yard, and was easily cut off by the slower horse on her next turn. </p><p>“Woah!” Jaskier called to Roach, who was snorting and stomping at the conflicting messages, pawing the ground in confusion. </p><p>“Are you okay?” He was addressing Geralt now, trying to help him dismount. He pulls him from the saddle gently and lowers him to the ground- taking Geralt’s full weight as though it were no issue. Geralt grimaces harshly, from the pain and the from the admiration of Jaskier’s strength which shot through him.</p><p>“Are you a glutton for pain, or are you also mentally weaker during this time?!” Jaskier asked harshly- “You have got to be nicer to yourself, Geralt- we are both depending on it!”</p><p>Jaskier helps Geralt get back to their room, and undresses him from the waist down again, this time not even sparing a glance for Geralt’s incredible body. “Please, stay here- I will be right back with a few things” Jaskier said quickly, then dashed out of the room. He first went out to a small tool shed, and grabbed a sharp blade. He went to the willow trees by the pond and hastily cut some bark off of them with the blade, which he then pockets. As he goes to the root cellar to get into the enchanted box that contains ice from the last winter’s season, he passes the herb gardens and pauses long enough to collect three leaves from a menthol plant. This enchanted box of ice was something that his parents had paid quite a bit for. To use it, one is meant to freeze a block of water in the winter, then place it in the insulating container and bury it underground, then the container was to keep the block frozen all year round, but usually some of the ice melts anyway. It seemed to be effective enough for now though, and Jaskier chips off a sizable hunk with the nearby chisel and hammer. Satisfied that he has enough now to provide Geralt some relief, he returns to the master bedroom with everything.</p><p>“Here- I have some pain-killing bark,” Jaskier says upon returning, handing Geralt the willow bark to chew on. He crushes the menthol with a mortar and pestle until he has a sizable drop of the oils from the leaves, he then is careful to remove all the leafy bits. He takes out his knife and goes to a lit candle, then heats the knife and carves a chunk of the ice block into what looks to be a rounded, smooth piton. He then carefully puts some thick oil into a dish and mixes it with the drop of oil from the menthol leaves, making sure to dilute it so that the burn would not be too intense. Jaskier then slathers the slippery mixture onto the ice spike. He goes to Geralt gently, holing the ice out as though Geralt may spook. Jaskier gently uses his hands to encourage Geralt to lifts his legs apart and back, exposing him to the evening air. He gently puts a finger coated in the menthol oil mixture against his puffy pucker.</p><p>The cooling and tingling sensation makes Geralt gasp roughly, but the pain is soothed by it; the unbearable burning heat now mixed with the chill tingling and numbing feeling of menthol. Jaskier brandishes the ice then, and carefully slips it into Geralt. Geralt thrashes and clenches, his intake of breath hissing though his teeth sharply. The shocking icy tingling feels as though it is consuming his sanity, but he is soon numbed by it, and even begins to enjoy the cooling and soothing feeling mixed with being slightly full again. The intimacy and shock of the sensations soon have him getting a bit hard again, Melitele damn witcher stamina.</p><p>Jaskier makes a point of noticing his semi, and playfully pumps the oily ice in and out of Geralt, smirking a bit- “Does that feel good?” he asks in a taunting manner, angling the blunt ice to hit Geralt just right. He does this for a few seconds only, but it feels like an eternity to Geralt.</p><p>At that point, the ice starts becoming too cold on his insides- starting to burn again, but differently this time and before he can even voice it, Jaskier gently removes the ice, and puts a chill finger inside, warming him back to a comfortable level without bringing that awful heat back. The feelings are overwhelming; Jaskier is overwhelming. He has never had medicine administered quite like this before, his overwhelmed mind supplies. Of course, its usually Vesemir who had treated his injuries. But that was a lifetime ago- he hasn’t had anyone tend to him since he had set off on the path for the first time, and never did he think to allow someone to treat him so intimately.</p><p>Jaskier playfully rubs the ice in a quick stroke up Geralt’s inner thigh and he twitches and makes a shocked sound. Jaskier giggles a little, a delighted boyish thing, then wipes down the ice to remove the menthol and oil, and gently puts the tip of it onto Geralt’s stomach. He feels the muscles of his stomach desperately contract away from the touch without his conscious effort to do so. The skin shrank back, unable to get away far enough to prevent the cold feeling. Jaskier, still smiling softly at him, drags it lower, flirting with the idea of touching Geralt’s stiff prick with it. Geralt watches intensely, unsure whether to warn him off or to let it happen. Jaskier removes the ice from his pelvis then, and leans over to mouth at the water droplets left by the toy. The heat of his mouth was intense, it felt amazing. He had a true shiver run up his spine at the dual sensations of cold and hot, and goosebumps began blossoming all over his body. When Jaskier pulls back, he looks a little confused- “tastes like menthol” he says somewhat stupidly. Geralt fired a look at him that said ‘really?!’ and Jaskier laughed again. In retaliation for the sarcastic expression, Jaskier wipes the toy down more carefully, then puts the tip of the ice wand against Geralt's balls. They suddenly felt as though they were trying to ascend into his body, and he scooted upwards on instinct, breathing loudly with his teeth clenched as he did so. Jaskier kept holding it to him cruelly, occasionally slipping the ice up Geralt’s shrinking length until Geralt is begging for something, anything other than this. Jaskier takes pity on him, and tosses the icy spike onto the floor, then swoops down and sucks Geralt into his mouth, warming him to his toes without warning. Again Geralt called out, and again Jaskier soothed him, just holding his chilly dick in his mouth to warm it while reaching up and grabbing Geralt’s hand with his own, the other, the warmer one, clasping his balls gently to warm them again. Geralt gripped his hand tightly, riding out the sensations as his body was wracked with shivering- from pleasure or cold Geralt could not tell.</p><p>As soon as Geralt is warmed and fully erect again, Jaskier begins pumping his face up and down his shaft, pleasuring him to prevent any possible pain from being registered. He knows full well that there is no way that Geralt isn’t perfectly pain free by this point, but figures why not? After all, if one has a penchant for over-doing things, one should always lean in.</p><p>Geralt moans softly at the pleasant feeling, and gently puts his free hand into Jaskier's hair. He pets his soft locks, threading his fingers through and gently massaging at his scalp as Jaskier works him over expertly, pulling the pleasure out of him and leaving him panting. It’s a languid, slow thing that has the pressure building up inside of Geralt slowly. He can hardly stand the pace, by this point the comforting hands have become such a tease. He’s used to whores doing their best to get him off quickly, which never includes taking their time with him and holding his hand so tenderly. Heart cracking open a little, he softly looks down at Jaskier, expecting to see the top of his head, but instead his enhanced eyes were met with heated upturned blue ones. There was such love and concern brimming over in them that Geralt immediately felt as though that ice spike had been driven through his heart. He looked away angrily. How dare Jaskier continuously make love to him? </p><p>He shook his hand free of Jaskier’s and put it onto his head, roughly grabbing at the hair there and fucking into his face. Jaskier made a pleased humming noise that went straight to his cock, and he did his best to ignore it- focused on getting himself off as quickly as possible. The orgasm was building much faster now, but the change had left a sad empty feeling in his chest. He allowed himself to feel only the physical sensations then, angrily pushing the pain and sadness aside. After mere minutes of Jaskier fondling his balls and using his wicked tongue expertly, he felt that he was going to cum soon, and pulled Jaskier off roughly, a loud pop resounding in the room before he came all over Jaskier’s surprised and flushed face.</p><p>Jaskier spluttered a bit, then cleared his throat to speak “Rude, Geralt! You might have at least let me swallow it- I was looking forward to that, you know!” Jaskier said in a wrecked voice, wiping his face off and licking his lips before looking down at himself. “This is my third outfit today!” he proclaimed, looking at the mess of his upper chest and collar.</p><p>Geralt huffed in amusement and gave Jaskier another soft look despite himself “Sorry.” he said.</p><p>“You had better be!” Jaskier said playfully, slapping at Geralt’s inner thigh. “You've caused all sorts of trouble today! Well, my outfits and your little attempt at riding- so two actually.”</p><p>“Hmm. I’m going for a walk with Roach.”, Geralt announces to Jaskier.</p><p>“Have you learned nothing? You can’t ride her yet- give it some time!”</p><p>“Alongside Roach”, Geralt draws out the first word slightly as though it was obvious what he had meant.</p><p>“If you think she needs the exercise... but be careful; don’t hurt yourself again, treat your body like the treat it is!”</p><p>“Mmhmm” Geralt murmurs as he gains his feet and slips on his small clothes. His ass is still tingling a bit from the menthol, though no longer cold, and it doesn’t hurt whatsoever. In fact, it feels strange, neither good nor bad. He takes a few lunge-steps, attempting to adjust to the bizarre sensation.</p><p>“Oop, careful, I said!” Jaskier calls out to him. Then, “there is a lovely path through my parent’s gardens we can take, I can show you all the interesting plants and decor they’ve had imported from off-continent!”</p><p>“I’m going alone.” Geralt said, grabbing up his pants and sitting down gently to put them on.</p><p>“Oh! Oh. Okay, then. I’ll point you that way then let you be.” Jaskier has a comically sad expression on his face, and Geralt tilts his head slightly, taking in the pouty dramatics over his walk with a little amusement in his eyes.</p><p>“I’ll be back, Bard.” he assures Jaskier.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Geralt returns to Roach in the stables, the gear is back on the stool nearby, and she has been watered and brushed down again. He gently places his hand on her face, and closes his eyes. They stay that way for a meaningful moment before Geralt opens his eyes again and undoes the door to the stall. She walks out, and Geralt notices a ceramic white jar on the far wall. Walking over and looking inside, he finds a bunch of sugar cubes. Perfect. He grabs a fistful, then walk out of the stable, Roach following him closely. He leads her down the gravel path that leads away from the estate, thinking to take a rather long circuit past the neighboring manors. Roach keeps her shoulder even with him, and goes at his pace. He feeds her a sugar cube, then pats her neck gently. “Sorry for those conflicting signals, couldn’t seem to unclench my legs. You seemed so confused and stressed.” he apologized to her. There is a long and expectant pause before he says “That really fucking hurt, though.”</p><p>There is a silence, but for their steps on the gravel and Roach’s occasional snorts and blows. Then, “I’m pretty confused too, so I know how you must’ve felt.” More silence, then, Geralt’s head spinning with all the thoughts he’d had about Jaskier over the last day. “He isn’t doing it on purpose- and he isn’t trying to shame me.” he assures Roach “He’s attracted to power, and wants to pretend to have a witcher as a romantic partner, or perhaps toy, for a while- but he believes that witchers have no feelings, so I can’t possibly be hurt by his sweetness and loving gestures.” He thinks a little further, then is surprised by his own thoughts, “I trust him, Roach. I don’t think he would ever intentionally hurt me.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>By the time Geralt returns to his temporary home, he is determined to talk with Jaskier, and ask him to stop the ‘making love’ part of his fantasies without admitting that the reason is that he is rather pained by it. He knows that Jaskier will stop for him, he has decided that Jaskier is basically a good person- he’s just horny, sentimental, and ignorant about witchers.</p><p>He walks back through the house; it’s around eight in the evening now, so he heads to the master bedroom to look for Jaskier- but finds he isn’t there. What is there is that platter of delicious pretzels and a glass of wine. Geralt downs the wine in two long, languorous gulps- knowing it’s probably the most expensive he’s ever had, and picks up a pretzel. He pauses a moment before putting it into his mouth, pulling it back to stare at it as though it had just insulted him. He’s just remembered where he’s seen that knot before. These pretzels are a courtship request!</p><p>Ugly, hot fury bubbles up in Geralt’s chest. Perhaps Jaskier is used to playing a fool with matters of the heart- but he’s really fucking done it now. Slamming the pretzel back onto the platter with a loud clanging sound, Geralt yelled out “JASKIER!” and leaves the room angrier than he has been in a while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>